Hanahaki
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Hanahaki es una enfermedad donde una persona comienza a toser y/o vomitar petalos cuando su amor no es to es lo que se le diagnostico a Nejire cuando llego a saber que Tamaki, nunca le correspondería con estos sentimientos que tenía, no podría hacer nada más que esperar el final de esta enfermedad. Un final que no era alentador, pero había aceptado su destino...


_Hanahaki._

 _One-shot._

 _Declaimer: Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia no son de mi propiedad, este one-shot solo es para calmar las angustias de mi OTP, posiblemente personajes creados._

 _Parejas: Tamaki x Nejire (Mención)_

* * *

 **Capítulo único.**

¿Por qué? Era la tercera vez que se lo preguntaba, Nejire comenzaba a aburrirse al repetírselo tantas veces, pero no podía dejar de observarlo y se daba cuenta que le gustaba ese chico; aquel característico chico tímido. Su leve sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios y de igual forma, sus mejillas sonrojadas al dirigirse con entusiasmo a la chica contraria a su lado.

Los observaba desde pasos atrás, escuchando a Mirio decir chistes de forma tan animada, pestañeo un par de veces y siguió caminando, intentando distraer su mente lejos de más ocurrencias dentro de sí. Tal vez, solo esa pequeña posibilidad, le dejaba ciega en su corazón con inseguridades, se daba cuenta que Tamaki le sonreía con un brillo en sus ojos a esa bonita chica de cabellos ondulados de color rojizo.

 _Deseaba ser ella._

Se encontraban de camino a su práctica diaria, Nejire como siempre antes de ponerse el uniforme deportivo, abrió la bandeja de su celular con algunos mensajes, todos eran de sus compañeros de secundaría y en especial de una chica que conoció por internet, ella era como su mejor amiga o una ciberamiga. Al dirigirse a la sala donde practicarían, comenzó a ver a Tamaki que empezaba una charla con aquella chica, todo término tan rápido que al ir a sus dormitorios lo escucho, fuerte y claro.

—Ella, me gusta —declaro Tamaki ante ellos dos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y esa leve mueca en sus labios simbolizando esos nerviosismos—. No puedo creer que lo dije, pero es verdad…

—Wow, increíble —logro decir Mirio observando con pena a Nejire— y ¿Qué es lo que piensas decirle?

—Podrías declararte a menos que sigas siendo una _gallinita_ —dijo Nejire viendo al frente sin prestarle atención a la demás charla de ellos

Su mente divagaba entre tantos inciertos puntos, su vida pasaba enfrente de sus ojos como si fueran pequeños pétalos de cerezos, una sonrisa de lado apareció en sus labios y parecía que a esto se le llamaba un amor no correspondido. Ese mismo día, sus lágrimas se agotaron mientras escuchaba cualquier canción, en aquella soledad de su dormitorio, recibiendo mensaje de alguien, esa persona que le recordó un cruel destino que tenían todos.

 _Sus amigos, comenzaron a ignorarle ese día._

 _Conocidos con los que hablaba, parecían no existir._

 _La única que hablo con ella, fue esa amiga que tenía a distancia._

Sabía lo que vivía en esos momentos, ambas se entendía, porque dos años conociéndose eran suficientes para decirse que eran las mejores amigas.

Un día despertó, la falta de aire en sus pulmones se le hacía grande y el sentimiento de pérdida era asfixiante, sentía algo viajar de sus pulmones, pasando por sus bronquios y siendo conducido por su tráquea hasta poderlo sentir en su laringe y al final pasar por su faringe donde; los soltó asi de simple, pétalos de cerezo pintados de ese color carmín que era sangre.

Horas después, se dirigía a su casa debido a que era fin de semana y pasaría con su familia, esos días, al poco rato entre las charlas animadas de su padre con esa deliciosa comida, sintió de nuevo esas cosas querer salir de sus pulmones. Su madre se levantó asustada, le dio pequeños golpecitos en su espalda, pero cuando los pétalos salieron de su boca como si fuera vómito, ambos padres corrieron llamando al doctor, preocupados por su destino.

—Me niego a dejar que Nejire regrese a la academia —era la voz de su madre discutiendo con su padre—. El doctor llegara y le dará ese pésimo diagnóstico, quieres apartarme de mi niña cuando puede que tenga sus días contados

—Entiendo lo que dices, pero ella tiene que decidir —contesto su padre con voz autoritaria—. Sé que tiene _Hanahaki_ , crees que no me preocupo por su salud

—No entiendo, ¿Por qué le sucedió esto? De entre tantas personas, ella en especial —su madre comenzó a sollozar tan fuerte que parecía angustiada

—Era una posibilidad, sabemos que podía suceder

Lo único que podía hacer era escuchar, sintiendo esos pétalos salir de su boca entre fuertes tosidos, retorciéndose ante el dolor producido el intentar sacar todos esos pétalos contenidos en sus pulmones, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas e intentaba poder soportar ese dolor dentro de ella. No solo dentro de su sistema respiratorio sino de su corazón, ¿Dónde estaban esas personas?, sus amigos que la apoyaban, sabía que Mirio iba a ayudar a Tamaki este fin de semana declararse, pero sus compañeras de clase.

Cabía esa posibilidad de que todas apoyaban a esa increíble pareja, lloró en silencio mientras se ocultaba entre las sabanas de cama, escucho el chirriante sonido de su puerta y vio a su madre correr en su dirección, preocupada, llena de lágrimas y pidiéndole ayuda al doctor.

—Es evidente, la chica tiene la enfermedad del _Hanahaki_ —fue cuando todo se derrumbó dentro de ella, de su hogar, de sus padres—. La enfermedad donde una persona comienza a toser y/o vomitar pétalos cuando su amor no es correspondido —la breve pausa alertaba sus sentidos—, no le veo mucho tiempo a la chica, los pétalos abundan con el paso de los minutos, tal vez su amor no correspondido le anda afectando demasiado

—N-nuestra única hija —susurro su madre abrazando con fuerza a Nejire

—No hay nada que podamos hacer —curioso su padre quería buscar forma de salvarla

—Lamentablemente, no hay cura para esto —sentencio el doctor

Ese mismo día, Nejire sentía que a cada rato los pétalos abundaban dentro de su cuerpo y a cada cierto momento, la tos o el vómito con los pétalos combinados con ese líquido carmín salían quedando impregnados en sus sabanas. Lagrimas abundantes desbordaban por sus mejillas, debía decírselo e intentar retroceder esta enfermedad, pero acaso ¿Funcionaria?

Cerca del atardecer, la llamada de Mirio le sorprendió, tomo entre sus manos aun temblando de esas pérdidas de energía, regulo su respiración y vio entre sus mensajes, los de Ryukiu donde sabía lo que sucedía con ella, había enviado un mensaje de despedida a la heroína y diciéndole que había sido un placer trabajar con ella.

—Mirio, ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto tapando su boca en un intento de contener los pétalos

—Nejire-chan, hablemos sobre lo que anda sucediendo —la voz de Mirio sonaba preocupada— Ryukiu llamó a Nighteye y le dijo lo que anda sucediendo contigo

—No es nada malo, estoy bien —respondió intentando contener las lágrimas—. E-estoy bien, n-nada malo sucederá

—Tienes _Hanahaki_ , ¿Cómo que no es nada malo? Nejire… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —Fue esta vez Mirio reclamando al no saberlo—. Te gusta Tamaki, te pude haber ayudado o hubiéramos hecho algo para que esto no sucediera

—Lo siento, pero lo veía tan feliz… Mi destino, no debería ser impedimento y si a mí de entre el millón de personas me dio _Hanahaki_ , no le veo problema —contesto sintiendo los pétalos subir por su garganta—, ya le dije a mi mamá que mañana quiero ir al campo, me van a llevar

—Mañana es, lo sabes

—Por eso, quiero ir a otro lado para no recordarlo y sentir un peso menos en mi corazón

—Deberías preocuparte más por ti, ser egoísta no sería nada malo en una ocasión

—Lo sería, pero ya no me da tiempo

La llamada duro otro poco más, Mirio parecía triste y preocupado mientras ella, solo guardaba el dolor dentro de su ser. La mañana siguiente, la lluvia comenzó por todo el lugar, impidiendo de esa forma que saliera a pasear con sus padres, en vez de eso se la paso al lado de ellos viendo películas, jugando juegos de mesa y conviviendo, ya sabiendo su destino, uno que terminaría ese día al atardecer. Recibió otra llamada de Mirio, un mensaje después y cuando lo leyó salió de su casa, justificando que quería hablar con su amigo, sus pies corrieron hasta el punto del colapso, sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y los pétalos invadían con más penumbras su interior.

Vio a su amigo sentado en una de las bancas de un parque cercano a su casa, en su mano traían un ramo de flores, los lirios que eran sus favoritas, las recibió gustosa y se sentó a su lado. Hablaron sin más, como si no existiera algo de por medio en esos momentos, los pequeños tosidos de Nejire eran más frecuentes al igual que su vómito, cerca de las cinco de la tarde fue cayendo entre ese desbordante aroma de los lirios, entre cerrando sus ojos y escuchando los llamados de Mirio insistente a que se mantuviera despierta.

—Hey, Nejire… N-no lo hagas, no debes hacerlo —insistía de nuevo Mirio buscando entre sus contactos el número de alguien—. Nejire, resiste eres fuerte…

—N-no puedo respirar —fue su respuesta dejando caer el ramo de flores

Vio su cuerpo siendo sostenido por Mirio, sus llamados insistentes por despertarla hasta el punto de verse desesperados, ese ramo de flores tirado en el piso y la voz de alguien que parecía sorprendido por lo sucedido. Ahí, justo en ese lugar estaba Tamaki de la mano de aquella chica, viendo esa escena desalentadora y el cuerpo de Mirio temblar al intentar despertarla, sin ningún resultado.

—N-Nejire… ¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunto Tamaki acercándose—. Mirio, explícame

—Ella tenía _Hanahaki_ , su enfermedad avanzo a tal punto de que hoy… dejo de respirar a los pétalos que se almacenaron en sus pulmones —contesto Mirio llamando de nuevo por teléfono a alguien

—Pero, el jueves parecía estar bien —dijo Tamaki

—Yo igual lo pensé, pero parece que avanzo demasiado rápido —el suspiro que salió de los labios de Mirio parecía sacar todo ese aire retenido— y fue irónico, termino esto cuando tú te declaraste

Tamaki se dio cuenta muy tarde, los sentimientos de Nejire hacía él habían acabado con su vida y su ser, su existir había quedado en ese pequeño parque, sus padres llegaron tiempo después viendo el cuerpo de su hija que comenzaba a ponerse frio. La primera pequeña lagrima bajo despacio por su mejilla, sus manos temblaron y entonces, Tamaki se dio cuenta que la había perdido, esa chica tan ocurrente y espontánea, amante de los lirios y té de jazmín.

Su amor no correspondido, se había dado cuenta tarde de que su corazón siempre latía al tenerla cerca, verla sonreír y escucharla decir ese ridículo apodo que le había puesto, que al final le parecía lo más tierno. Recordó días antes, unos tantos antes de que hubiera dicho su pronóstico de que le gustaba, su compañera de ondulados cabellos rojizos y bonita sonrisa.

— _Tamaki, sí te dijera que me gustas… ¿Qué responderías? —la voz de Nejire sonó entre sus pensamientos mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello_

— _No sé —respondió tan espontaneo_

— _S-sería raro, ¿verdad? —una leve tos de Nejire sonó entre aquello, tapando su boca y ocultando lo que había salido de entre sus labios—. Me tengo que ir, tenemos mucha tarea_

No fue hasta en esos momentos, viéndola entre los brazos de su padre cuando era llevada a su casa que llego a comprender, sobre aquella enfermedad que había atemorizado a la chica desde días antes, no desde el viernes sino, tal vez desde hace dos semanas donde aquella que parecía una espontánea charla había terminado con Nejire huyendo al baño para comenzar a toser, los pétalos de cerezo.

Muy tarde Tamaki llego a comprender, lo que era ese sentimiento de tristeza al verla bien en ese estado inerte, sus mejillas sin ese leve sonrojo o sus labios que habían perdido ese leve color rosado, su respirar que se había detenido al final de ese día que el Hanahaki termino con su vida, el día en que se declaró a la persona equivocada y se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos al final cuando ella había dejado de existir.

* * *

 _Hola flanesitos mios, lo sé. No es lo que ocasionalmente escribo o tal vez si pero con otra pareja en mente he escrito esto, ¿Que puedo decirles? No lo se xd_

 _Este fic expresa mi Nejire interior (?), tal vez porque me he dado cuenta que me hace falta un Tamaki y la convinacion de la enfermedad de Hanahaki para terminar en ese destino, la verdad ultimadamente he estado haciendo fotosintesis :'v_

 _Nadie me quiere, todos me odian, mejor me como un gusanito~~_

 _Me atraganto y me muero XD_

 _Final, pues podría decir que Tamaki vio a la mujer que ama en realidad en una caja (Todo re sad), funeral no lo puse porque sería más sad y ya ando sudando por los ojos con esto :'(_

 _Pues no sabría más que decir, solo que necesito irme a una esquina a llorar :'v cualquier parecido entre Nejire y yo es mera realidad, mi Nejire interior se va con esta xD alv que profundo..._

 _Pero bueno... ¡Nos vemos!_

 _Pd. Quien quiere ser mi Tamaki :'v ahre no, quien quiere entrar a un roll ando buscando arder en llamas al crear uno de parejas normalitas (Hetero), informes conmigo por privado~~_


End file.
